


Stravaganze del primo settembre

by Shireith



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Damien Wytte is only mentioned, Gen, Inspired by the very first chapter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Le dita ebbero un fremito. Nervoso, Dorian rinsaldò la presa attorno alla tracolla della borsa in pelle di drago e la risistemò sulla spalla come meglio poté. Rivolse un’occhiata al grande orologio affisso sulla torre che si ergeva tra le mura esterne della stazione di King’s Cross e, distrattamente, lesse l’ora segnata dalle lancette, allarmandosi, per un attimo, che non sarebbero arrivati in tempo. Intimò a se stesso di calmarsi, e preferì poi scacciare quel pensiero dalla sua mente.
Kudos: 4





	Stravaganze del primo settembre

Le dita ebbero un fremito. Nervoso, Dorian rinsaldò la presa attorno alla tracolla della borsa in pelle di drago e la risistemò sulla spalla come meglio poté. Rivolse un’occhiata al grande orologio affisso sulla torre che si ergeva tra le mura esterne della stazione di King’s Cross e, distrattamente, lesse l’ora segnata dalle lancette, allarmandosi, per un attimo, che non sarebbero arrivati in tempo. Intimò a se stesso di calmarsi, e preferì poi scacciare quel pensiero dalla sua mente.

Gli occhi caddero in basso, sull’ingresso principale, dove i passanti si dislocavano frettolosi spintonandosi a vicenda, senza tuttavia concedersi più di una frazione di tempo per rivolgere un’occhiata d’interesse alla persona che avevano appena urtato. Era probabilmente quella, rifletté Dorian, la ragione per cui i Babbani non si rendevano conto dei maghi e delle streghe che oltrepassavano la barriera che conduceva all’Hogwarts Express: non prestavano la giusta dose attenzione. O, anche qualora lo facessero, la mente di un Babbano non concepiva la magia, e dunque preferivano convincersi che la vista gli avesse tirato un tiro mancino, anziché ammettere a se stessi l’esistenza dell’occulto, del soprannaturale.

Era già successo, una volta – e forse anche più di una. Avevano appena sette anni, lui e sua sorella, quando il loro fratello maggiore, Damien, frequentava il quarto anno presso la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. All’epoca, il primogenito Wytte era appena rientrato a casa per le vacanze di Natale, quando i due l’avevano accolto bagnando le sue orecchie di curiosità. Damien, quieto e affettuoso nei confronti dei due piccoli della casa, aveva illustrato loro le magie più interessanti apprese negli ultimi tre mesi, come aveva già fatto negli anni precedenti. Ogni volta, Dorian e Dani lo riempivano di domande («È vero che Hogwarts è piena di passaggi segreti?»), e lui, ogni volta, rispondeva a tutto quello che gli veniva chiesto – e, ogni volta, doveva ricordare loro che non gli era permesso praticare alcuna magia, pena l’espulsione.

Quell’anno, tuttavia, Dorian non si era arreso tanto facilmente. Di fronte a un ulteriore rifiuto del fratello («I maghi minorenni non possono praticare magie al di fuori dell’ambito scolastico, Dorian»), aveva gonfiato il petto come un pavone e, mani sulle anche, aveva replicato che non gli importava, perché tanto le sapeva fare anche lui, le magie! Tuttavia, non possedendo alcuna bacchetta, e non riuscendo a sgraffignare quella del fratello in alcun modo – non ne andava fiero di averci provato più e più volte –, aveva agitato una mano nel vuoto e aveva pronunciato la formula _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Un bambino era di passaggio, la mano piccola stretta in quella della madre; l’altra sorreggeva un gelato che – Dorian lo ricordava fin troppo bene – aveva preso a levitare a pochi centimetri dalle dita del piccolo Babbano, per poi esplodergli in faccia l’istante dopo. Il bambino aveva urlato, attirando l’attenzione della madre e dei Babbani lì attorno; la donna l’aveva sgridato, ma il bambino aveva iniziato a raccontare quello che era successo, additando Dorian e urlando: «È stato lui!»

Dorian aveva sudato freddo. Damien aveva schiuso le labbra, pronto a lanciarsi in difesa del fratello – e, con lui, del segreto stesso che separava il mondo dei maghi e delle streghe dal mondo babbano… ma tutti i suoi buoni propositi si erano rivelati vani. La madre del bambino, dapprima perplessa, aveva in seguito replicato che le assurdità esposte dal figlio non esistevano. Non c’era modo che una persona riuscisse a far levitare gli oggetti, né che li inducesse a esplodere – figurarsi un bambino di sette anni, poi! Sicché, la donna aveva rimproverato il bambino per la sua bugia, e poi, rivolgendosi ai tre Wytte, si era persino scusata per l’ingiusta accusa di suo figlio. 

Mentre uno sbuffo di vento gli scompigliava la chioma nerissima, Dorian s’incupì quando rammentò ciò che era accaduto in seguito. Assicuratosi che nessuno più potesse udire la conversazione, Damien si era rivolto a Dorian e l’aveva rimproverato aspramente, arrabbiato – _infuriato_ – come mai prima d’ora. Era un giovane estremamente calmo, suo fratello, dalla personalità flemmatica e a tratti anche distante. Non era quel tipo di fratello maggiore cui ci si rivolge per sentire una barzelletta, ma Dorian e Dani gli avevano sempre voluto un gran bene per la persona che era. L’avevano conosciuto come il fratello amorevole e affettuoso che raccontava storie, che si prendeva cura di loro e che, a volte, accettava persino di assecondarli nei giochi che tanto amavano; non mancavano nemmeno le occasioni in cui li accompagnava in qualche luogo. Nell’estate che seguiva il suo primo anno di studio ad Hogwarts, ad esempio, si erano seduti tutti e tre all’ombra di un vecchio arbusto in giardino, e, i volti cullati dal tepore del sole, aveva raccontato loro tutto quello che aveva appreso sul mondo dei Babbani.

«Sono gente strana, ma interessante», era stato il suo commento a seguito di una lunga lista delle strambe attività cui si dedicavano. «Lo sapete che c’è un figlio di Babbani, a scuola, che dice che c’è un certo _internet _– una delle loro tante invenzioni – che è quasi come la magia? Non so nemmeno che cosa sia, io, internet. Ha tentato di spiegarmelo, ma non mi è parso niente di eccezionale.»

Era un giovane incredibile e pieno di talento, Damien, e Dorian e Dani avevano sempre straveduto per lui. Eppure, dopo _quel_ giorno, tutto era cambiato – ed era cambiato in peggio. 

Ma forse, rifletté Dorian, era meglio non pensarci. Dopotutto, non c’era nulla che potesse fare per mutare il passato, e vivere con un cuore consumato dalla nostalgia non avrebbe giovato a nessuno – certamente non a lui.

«Ti ho trovato, finalmente!»

Venne sottratto ai suoi pensieri da quello che riconobbe subito come il timbro gioviale di sua sorella gemella. Indispettito per il suo incredibile ritardo, si volse, picchiettando i piedi sul terreno, e si dispose per cantargliene quattro, le parole di disappunto che già fremevano sulla punta della lingua. Ma, l’istante dopo, la sua bocca fu troppo impegnata a trattenere un urlo, per poterla rimproverare. «_Dani!_ Scendi _subito _da lì!» ordinò, e con una mano la afferrò per il vestito e la tirò a sé, verso il basso – verso la _terraferma_, dov’era giusto che stesse.

«Mi fai male! Piano, Dorian, _piano!_ Guarda che so scendere anche da sola», protestò l’altra con tono di evidente rimostranza, che servì affinché il ragazzo mollasse la presa – e lei, seppur riluttante, discese dalla scopa.

«Scusami, Dani», si dispiacque il fratello, il quale affievolì poi il tono di voce e aggiunse: «Lo sai bene, però, che non ci è permesso fare magie in presenza dei Babbani.»

«Volare non corrisponde a fare magie», lo rimbeccò lei, sistemandosi intanto l’orlo della gonna che si era sgualcita.

«No, almeno non tecnicamente. Ma lo sai che i Babbani non devono scoprire l’esistenza della magia per _nessuna_ ragione al mondo.»

«Sì, lo so…» Chinò il capo, rammaricata, e gli occhi si alzarono una seconda volta solo per rispecchiarsi nel fratello. «Scusa», mormorò. «Starò più attenta, te lo prometto.»

Dorian le concesse un sorriso candido, soddisfatto della sua risposta, e agguantò la scopa della sorella mentre lei, ravvedutasi, si affaccendava ancora a sistemarsi gli abiti. «Come fai a volare con la gonna, comunque?» domandò, saggiando intanto peso e forma della nuova Firebolt Supreme reggendola con ambedue le mani. Fingeva di studiarla con espressione severa, annuendo ogni tanto tra sé e sé, ma Dani sapeva bene che non ci capiva nulla, di scope. Seppur fosse ancora agli esordi – complice soprattutto la giovane età –, poteva già considerarsi un prode maghetto, suo fratello – conosceva le basi degli incantesimi più comuni, e non v’era libro di testo del primo anno che non avesse già sfogliato. Se si trattava di volare, tuttavia, era un disastro.

«Guarda che non è mica uno di quegli antichi cimeli magici che ti piacciono tanto: è una scopa. E non va tenuta in quel modo, ché così sembri un idiota.» Dorian le scoccò un’occhiata seccata. «Comunque, per tua informazione, riuscirei a volare senza problemi anche con un elfo domestico seduto sulla mia testa», precisò, millantando un’abilità che, difatti, possedeva. Riacciuffò, poi, la scopa dalle mani del fratello, come a temere che lui potesse danneggiarla – gliel’aveva regalata suo padre, e Dani vi badava come un prezioso gioiello.

«Lo sai che non te la puoi portare dietro, quella? Agli studenti del primo anno non è permesso possedere una scopa personale. Mi spieghi a che cosa ti serve, poi, se non puoi nemmeno presentarti alle selezioni di Quidditch?»

«Chi ti dice che non faranno un’eccezione per me?»

«Certo…»

«Mi porto avanti con gli allenamenti in vista dell’anno prossimo.»

«E dove, nei bagni delle femmine?»

«Se non fosse nuova te l’avrei già data in testa, la Firebolt.»

Si erano incamminati, già da qualche minuto, alla volta dell’ingresso della stazione di King’s Cross, e si apprestavano ora a raggiungere la zona indicata per la partenza. Le genti fluivano in tutte le direzioni, urtando, di tanto in tanto, i due grossi carrelli che i due ragazzi trasportavano. Dorian e Dani si scambiavano un’occhiata divertita ogni volta che un Babbano tentava di fingersi disinvolto alla vista di ciò che trasportavano – un grosso baule, qualche orpello di strana foggia, una gabbia con all’interno un rapace bianco, la rana il cui nome era Carlo, e, infine, la scopa di Dani. Come sarebbe riuscita a eludere la sorveglianza dei professori di Hogwarts, questo Dorian non lo sapeva affatto – e non era nemmeno sicuro di volerlo scoprire.

Serpeggiarono in mezzo alla ressa londinese finché non raggiunsero la barriera che separava il binario nove dal binario dieci.

«Ma quanti Babbani ci sono, oggi?» udirono un uomo lamentarsi. «Mah! E siamo anche in ritardo. Forza, Julia, Albert.» Videro, con lui, una ragazza e un ragazzo poco più grandi di loro, di dodici o forse tredici anni d’età, che spingevano a loro volta un carrello a testa. Su sollecitazione dell’uomo – il padre, supposero –, i due giovani corsero prima uno e poi l’altra in direzione della barriera e sparirono dall’altra parte. Il padre li raggiunse subito dopo.

Dorian sorrise. Era abituato alla magia – la sua era una famiglia antica, di stirpe Purosangue; eppure, doveva ammettere che, almeno un po’, aveva temuto di terminare la sua corsa con il naso spiaccicato contro la parete della barriera. Comprese subito che Dani non doveva essere dello stesso avviso, perché mentre lui osservava, dubbioso, lo spazio tra il nove e il dieci, la sorella aveva già preso la rincorsa e si apprestava ora a oltrepassare la barriera. La vide acquistare velocità man mano che procedeva e poi scomparire dall’altra parte.

Si guardò attorno, gettando occhiate furtive in tutte le direzioni, sbirciando i volti dei presenti, timoroso che qualche Babbano avesse assistito alla prodezza della sorella. Ma, constatò l’attimo dopo, nessuno aveva notato niente. Babbei, altro che Babbani – ecco cos’erano, quelli!

Tanto meglio per lui, per sua sorella e per l’intero mondo magico.

Tornò a puntare lo sguardo sulla barriera. Emulando Dani, si diede una spinta decisa con un piede e si accovacciò sul carrello, le mani ben salde sull’impugnatura – tanto che le nocche, a un certo punto, quasi divennero bianche. I Babbani non lo degnavano di uno sguardo. Le ruote turbinavano con rapidità, incedevano senza incontrare alcun ostacolo… e fu dentro!

Altre genti lo spintonarono. Alcuni si scusarono, altri no. Dorian non ci fece nemmeno caso – non gli interessava. Finalmente, eccolo di nuovo in mezzo alla _sua_ gente.

Tutti, o quasi, indossavano i soliti abiti babbani, poiché sarebbe stato poco prudente destare i sospetti della gente comune presentandosi in stazione con indosso sgargianti tuniche da mago. Adocchiò, in un angolo, due ragazze che, incitate dai propri amici, facevano a gara a chi riusciva a degustare un’Ape Frizzola per il maggior tempo possibile. La peculiarità di queste caramelle era di far levitare ad alcuni centimetri da terra chiunque le assaporasse, ma l’effetto svaniva non appena le si ingoiava, e dunque era saggio lasciarle riposare nel proprio palato il più a lungo possibile. Incuriosito e divertito, Dorian si avvicinò al gruppetto e uno dei ragazzi – rosso di capelli, con gli occhi giallastri – gliene offrì una al gusto di cedro.

«È il tuo primo anno, qui?»

«Sì.»

«Anch’io inizio quest’anno! Sai già in quale Casa vuoi essere smistato, tu?»

Con sua stessa sorpresa, Dorian fu lieto di scambiare qualche parola cordiale con il ragazzo. Quando, poi, fu tempo di andare – un uomo, probabilmente suo padre, aveva chiamato il pel di carota –, lo ringraziò per l’Ape Frizzola e in cambio gli offrì una Tuttigusti +1. Sua sorella l’aveva raggiunto in ritardo perché si era trattenuta a raccattare dolciumi di vario tipo («Lo sai, sì, che sul treno c’è una signora che vende di tutto?»), il che, col senno di poi, si era rivelato essere un bene – ma non era necessario che venisse a saperlo, questo.

Alla destra della banchina riposava l’Hogwarts Express, una lunga locomotiva scarlatta composta da tanti vagoni; attraverso i finestrini, Dorian scorse i volti sconosciuti di alcuni studenti. Ricercò, tra la folla, i lineamenti familiari di Dani, ma non riuscì a scorgerla da nessuna parte. Compì altri passi e affiancò un signore indaffarato a sfogliare _La Gazzetta del Profeta_, cui Dorian descrisse fisionomia e vestiario della sorella dopo avergli domandato se l’avesse adocchiata da qualche parte. Costui scosse la testa in segno di diniego, perciò, seppur rammaricato, Dorian lo ringraziò e procedette oltre.

Capì, poco dopo, che la caramella che quel ragazzo gli aveva offerto una decina di minuti prima avrebbe fatto al caso suo. Frugò in una tasca e ne estrasse l’Ape Frizzola, che lanciò in aria e riacciuffò con la bocca; si sentì leggero come una piuma e, in una frazione di secondo, i piedi abbandonarono il terreno su cui poggiava. Ora che aveva acquisito più di quindici centimetri in altezza, riusciva a sbirciare oltre le sagome slanciate degli adulti. Gettò uno sguardo in tutte le direzioni, riuscendo, presto, a riconoscere la chioma scura e folta della sorella: i suoi capelli, neri e lisci, volteggiavano nel vuoto a ogni folata di vento – spirava una certa brezza, quella mattina.

Non potendo spingere il carrello finché fluttuava a mezz’aria – se anche c’era un modo, lui ancora lo ignorava –, Dorian ingollò l’Ape Frizzola e i suoi piedi toccarono di nuovo terra. Dischiuse entrambe le mani sull’impugnatura del carello e lo trainò fino a raggiungere sua sorella. «Dani!» chiamò il suo nome non appena fu sicuro che potesse sentirlo.

«Dorian!» esclamò di rimando lei, illuminandosi in volto non appena lo riconobbe. «Eccoti, finalmente. Non ti vedevo da nessuna parte e stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi.»

«Scusami, mi sono un attimo fermato a parlare con dei ragazzi.»

«_Tu_, che fai amicizia prima di me?»

«Ah-ha!» si esibì in una finta risata, una smorfia a mutare i lineamenti del suo volto. In un secondo momento, i suoi occhi ricaddero nuovamente sulla locomotiva che di lì a poco li avrebbe condotti a scuola: era proprio bello, l’Hogwarts Express, pensò, rimirando la verniciatura lucida con un certo interesse. Distolse lo sguardo solo per allacciarlo una seconda volta a quello di Dani e dire: «C’è mancato poco, eh?»

«N’è valsa la pena», asserì la sorella, soppesando nei palmi le tasche colme di dolciumi dei più svariati tipi.

Dorian preferì, per amor di quiete, non rammentarle che per causa sua avevano quasi rischiato di perderlo, l’Hogwarts Express – si erano appena ricongiunti, e non voleva inaugurare il primo giorno con un litigio tra fratelli. «Pensi che gli studenti vengano espulsi, se non riescono a prendere il treno?»

«Quanto la fai tragica, Dorian! Forse ti sgridano, ma addirittura espellerti…» Si lasciò scappare un sorriso quando un pensiero la sfiorò, e, mani sulle anche, scoccò un’occhiata d’interesse alla locomotiva, tornando, infine, con le iridi che scrutavano il fratello. «Cosa credi che avremmo fatto, comunque, se l’avessimo perso davvero?»

«Tu saresti saltata sulla scopa e l’avresti seguito volando.»

«Non sono così stupida.»

Per la seconda volta, Dorian evitò di farle notare che, neanche un’ora prima, aveva inforcato la Firebolt nel _bel mezzo_ di Londra e _in pieno giorno_. «So solo che mamma e papà ci avrebbero ammazzati», fu, invece, il commento del fratello, che rabbrividiva al sol pensiero. «La zia Hilde non abita molto lontano da qui, sbaglio? Probabilmente saremmo andati da lei, in attesa della prossima mossa.»

Dani non voleva nemmeno pensare a quell’eventualità. «Ci avrebbe sicuramente costretto a svolgere qualche noiosissima faccenda, quella!»

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato, da poco più di due settimane, la quarta o quinta rilettura della saga di _Harry Potter_; poi, appena ieri, ho avvertito l’istinto di rileggere anche _Hooky_ una seconda volta. Non se riuscirò a terminarlo, perché ho il terribile vizio di mandare all’aria tutti i buoni propositi e lasciare le cose a metà… ma non si sa mai.  
È stato proprio _Harry Potter_, credo, a farmi sentire la mancanza di _Hooky_. E, in effetti, qualche somiglianza qua e là c’è, ed è una cosa che personalmente adoro. Più di ogni altra cosa, mi attizzava parecchio l’idea di unire, nel mio piccolo, alcuni pezzi di queste due opere. Immagino Dani come l’Harry di turno, capace di volare a cavallo di una scopa come se fosse la cosa più facile del mondo; Dorian, invece, è sicuramente l’Hermione di turno, quando si tratta di dilettarsi in un incantesimo.  
Quanto agli altri… _be’_. Solo _be’_. Detto tra noi, avrei la mezza idea di dare vita a una piccola long, però… non lo so. Mi conosco fin troppo bene: non voglio iniziare l’ennesima long e lasciarla a metà. Tuttavia, mentirei se dicessi che, mentre scrivevo la storia, non ho pensato a qualche spunto carino per unire i personaggi di _Hooky_ al magico mondo di _Harry Potter_. Quindi, _forse_, potete aspettarvi altro, da me. Più che una long, magari, sarà qualcosa di un tantino diverso, perché – ribadisco – non mi va di partire in quarta e abbandonare tutto una volta che mi sarò stufata.  
Per il momento, almeno, ci tenevo a pubblicare questa storia. C’è qualcosa che non mi convince, ma non so nemmeno io cosa. Forse è lo stile. A volte, anziché migliorare, mi sembra di essere regredita – o comunque di non essere andata avanti, come se tutti i mesi passati fossero stati vani. Tuttavia non ne potevo più di rileggerla, rileggerla e rileggerla ancora, perciò mi sono detta: _chissenefrega_! La storia è questa, inutile girarci attorno.  
Eeee… niente più, direi. Vi ringrazio per aver letto fin qui, e spero che la storia sia stata di vostro gradimento.


End file.
